


Give Me All Your Love

by LensMind



Category: Free!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Chikan, Foot Jobs, Groping, Gun Kink, Haru's a little cheeky shit, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Challenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Switching, Tags will be added with each chapter, in every sense of the word 'gun', slave play, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensMind/pseuds/LensMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 MakoHaru and HaruMako NSFW one shots, all set in an implied Tokyo future setting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> All set in a Tokyo university AU - the details of which I'll decide as I go, because I'm lazy. 
> 
> Not beta-ed, sorry!  
> You can find me on tumblr at [freckledbodty](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com) ~~or my nsfw blog at[nsfbodty](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com)~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru decides Makoto needs punishment. 
> 
>  
> 
> _((A tame start to what is proving to be a not-so-tame challenge!))_

Haru was mad. 

It wasn’t Makoto’s fault that he’d just happened to run into their old school friend Kisumi. It wasn’t Makoto’s fault that Kisumi had been so kind and offered to take Makoto and Haru out for a meal that week. It was Makoto’s fault that he’d forgotten he’d promised Haru a date-night on the Friday, and arranged their meal out with Kisumi then. 

Too kind to cancel or even just rearrange Kisumi’s dinner plans, Makoto had begged Haru to let this one slide - promising to make up for it that weekend by doing anything Haru wanted… but it didn’t ease the mood Haru was in.

Haru had been quiet all day, barely talking to Makoto as they got ready for university - except for the occasional grunt of acknowledgement - and completely ignoring him when he got back from classes that afternoon. Makoto was in their bedroom, getting changed for their meal, and his eyes spotted something he didn’t recognise on Haru’s side of the bed. A plain white box. Before he could be tempted to look inside, Haru walked in, skin flushed and warm from the bath, and no towel around him. Makoto was quickly distracted by how gorgeous his boyfriend was: mouth practically turning dry with desire. But as Haru moved over to the bed, his hands reached to open the box. 

“What is that, Haru? A new shirt?” Makoto asked, though the box seemed a little too small for that. 

“Something I got from Nagisa earlier.”

Makoto’s blood ran cold: the first time Haru had gotten something from Nagisa, it was a huge, thick vibrator that he’d tortured Makoto with for a whole weekend (not that Makoto minded in the slightest). Nagisa had gotten a part-time job in an adult shop during his first year of university, and had ever since sent present after present to a rather curious Haru. 

He watched nervously, only for his eyes to widen as Haru pulled out a black, lacy thong. His jaw dropped, taking in a shaky breath as Haru examined the underwear before slowly pulling them on - letting the string slap against his ass slightly, making him twitch. 

“Oh god…” Makoto breathed. His words made Haru glance over his shoulder, the smugness and pride shining through his eyes. Slowly, Haru ran his hands over his ass, pulling the strings of the thong up and down over his hips teasingly, before turning to fully show himself. Somehow (and Makoto was sure Nagisa had chosen the thong carefully for this very purpose), despite how usupportive the material looked around the bulge of Haru’s cock, it still framed it perfectly: almost like Haru was on display, waiting. 

Haru walked forward and Makoto was hypnotised by the movement of his hips, the way the black lace contrasted against his pale skin. He didn’t even realise he was reaching forward until Haru veered off - stepping around Makoto and moving past him to the drawers. The tips of Makoto’s fingers trailing along Haru’s hip for only a second before he was out of reach again. 

Turning, Makoto gave a small, involuntary whine, only to watch as Haru pulled on a pair of his tightness, most ass-defining jeans, and a shirt. He watched until his boyfriend was fully dressed, aching in the knowledge of what lay under there, only looking up as Haru turned once more to meet his gaze. 

“Punishment. You made me wait for date-night, so you can wait for this,” Haru said, running his hands down his stomach and over his crotch to emphasise the point. “Let’s go.”

Safe to say, Makoto couldn’t really enjoy the dinner with Kisumi.


	2. Chikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru decides the delayed train should not mean delaying his time with Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... from NOW it'll be actual E rated stuff. (I wrote these out of order, and didn't realise that the first two were both my least-kinkiest XD)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :3 You can find me on tumblr at [freckledbodty](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com/</a) ~~or my sinning blog[nsfbodty](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com/)~~

Haru was starting to seriously wonder why on earth he and Makoto decided to spend their anniversary in Aomori city, or at least, why they’d done this when their anniversary was in the middle of January. Whilst their little apartment in Tokyo and their family homes in Iwatobi were both free, Aomori was currently being hit by mountains of snow. Usually, Haruka wouldn’t mind the damn stuff, but currently it meant one of the trains had been delayed, and thus two loads of train passengers had caught this one: it was jam-packed like sardines. To make matters worse, the reason they were on the train during rush hour instead of wandering through the shops some more was because Haru wanted something, and that something was not readily available to him in their current situation. 

He was currently being pressed between the train doors and Makoto’s perfect chest - his boyfriend had been adamant that Haru would not be crushed by the people, and so was using himself to block others from touching Haru - but their contact was not the kind he was craving right now. He glanced up at Makoto: warmed by how excited and awed he seemed as he looked out the window over Haru’s head. Well, snow couldn’t be entirely bad if it made Makoto this happy. 

His eyes then moved downwards: roaming along his neck, clear of the marks Haru’s mouth needed to leave there; his broad, inviting chest; to his coat that was hiding the way his jeans sat just a little too low on his hips, showing the edging of the green boxers Haru had bought for him a few weeks ago… 

… he couldn’t wait any longer. 

Makoto squeaked slightly, body jumping a little as his had snapped down to look at Haru in surprise. “Haru?” 

Ignoring the question in his voice, Haru squeezed the plump cheek of Makoto’s ass once more. This time Makoto kept the sound in, but Haru heard a slight intake of breath. 

“Cut it out! We’re in public.”

“We should already be at the hotel by now.”

“But we’re not! Someone will see.”

Haru looked up at Makoto with a bored expression, before leaning more of his weight against the taller’s chest and moving his hand away from his ass… and straight onto his groin instead.

Makoto’s eyes widened even further, a blush crossing over his cheeks as Haru palmed at his trousers, never once breaking eye contact. He saw Makoto’s adam’s apple bob as he gulped nervously, but the unwillingness had vanished from his eyes, so Haru moved his hand harder. Makoto’s hands trembled slightly as he rested one on Haru’s hip, and the other against the doors behind him for support, his breathing growing heavier as Haru felt him start to react to his touch. 

The way their eyes stayed locked as Haru’s groped at Makoto’s growing erection was almost intense. It seemed to make the world around them vanish, or perhaps it was the two of them who were vanishing: escaping. The bulge in Makoto’s trousers quickly became pronounced, and a ghost of a smile crossed Haru’s lips for a moment, before the train started to slow and he pulled his hand away again without warning. 

“Haru…” Makoto whined, though it was obvious it hadn’t been intentional. 

“This is our stop,” Haru said, taking Makoto’s hand and pulling him off the train once the doors opened - ignoring how flushed and nervously Makoto pulled at his coat, trying to hide the evidence of their activities. Haru would apologise and make it up to him properly once they were safely in their room.


	3. Gun Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets his guns out, Haruka fawns over them, and I wonder where on earth gets this fic ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know either. 
> 
> If anyone has some ideas for kinks I can write, please let me know! There's a few on the list that I don't want to write, so I could use some replacements to keep this a 30 day challenge!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [freckledbodty](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com/) or my [nsfw blog](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com/)

Makoto has to wonder how they got into this position: how Haru had ever managed to talk him into doing something so ridiculously stupid and dangerous. Of course, Makoto was the only one to think it was dangerous, since, judging by the pre-cum that dribbled down Haru’s hard, flushed cock and into a small pool on his stomach, Haruka was loving every second of having the barrel of a gun covered in lube and being thrust into his ass. Haru moaned, gripping at the sheets and writhing beneath the movements; really, Makoto was only hard because of how vocal and needy his boyfriend looked - half of him too concerned about what they were currently doing to be turned on by it. Honestly… how had Haru made him agree to this? 

Well, he knew the answer well enough.

_“Please, Makoto…” Haru had whined, chest pressed against Makoto’s back, arms wrapped around him as Makoto tried his best to focus on his university assignment and not Haru’s absurd request. It was pretty hard… it was a rare treat for Haru to act all clingy like this: the older boy knew Makoto’s weaknesses, that was for sure._

_“Haru, there’s no way in hell I’m doing that!” Makoto had complained, trying his best to ignore the open-mouthed kisses Haru was now leaving along his shoulder. It served him right for thinking he could sit innocently shirtless in his room with his boyfriend._

_“Makoto…” Haru pleaded again - even though his voice remained as monotone as always, Makoto could pick up on the subtle differences. Haru really wanted this… more than he’d wanted anything in a while._

_The kisses moved downwards, and Haru coaxed one of Makoto’s arms up so his lips could caress his bicep. Makoto glanced at him timidly, finding himself meeting Haru’s open eyes. He could immediately read the thought there. ‘I like these guns too.’_

_But that wasn’t enough for him._

And so, fifteen minutes of coaxing and hot-and-heavy make-out sessions, Makoto had somehow agreed, and unlocked the safe box under his bed to pull out one of the guns he’d been purposefully keeping away from Haru. 

Haru’s whole body trembled, drawing Makoto’s attention back to what he was doing. Soon the bright blue eyes met his, glazed in lust - tears edging them. Makoto read them easiy. 

‘More.’

Gritting his teeth, Makoto moved faster, thrusting the gun barrel in and out of Haru’s tight hole harder - still terrified of what might happen, but desperate to give Haru the pleasure he wanted. Haru’s mouth fell open, his head pushing back into the sheets as the cries and moans leaked from him easily. He was never like this normally… never. 

“M-Mako… the… p-pull the trigger…” Makoto practically paled, keeping up his movements and pretending he didn’t hear. He couldn’t do that… it was insane! The moment he pulled the trigger, he would certainly lose Haru forever. “Makoto! Please!”

Seeing the pure desperation in Haru’s face, hearing it in his voice, Makoto knew he couldn’t deny him… 

And he pulled the trigger. 

The water shot from the gun, filling up Haru. His whole body jerked, his hips thrusting upwards and his mouth falling open in a silent cry. Like, that, he was coming hard over his stomach, and Makoto was torn between admiring the erotic sight and despairing at what he’d just done. 

 

Five minutes later, Makoto lay with his face buried in the pillow, flushed and ashamed and unsatisfied (he’d refused to let Haru touch him after the water gun fiasco). Haru lay lazily on his side, the boredom clear in his voice as he stroked a hand through Makoto’s hair. 

“Makoto, come on. It was good.”

“Haru, please don’t leave me… you can’t replace me with a water gun…” Makoto whined. “Now you know what you can do, you won’t need me anymore!”

“I’m not leaving you for a water gun.”

“You so are!” Makoto lifted his head, tears collecting in his eyes and voice hysteric. “You said it was the best sex ever! I hadn’t even touched you!”

Haru rolled his eyes, and before Makoto could start rambling again, he leant forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. They stayed connected for a while and when Haru slowly pulled away, he raised his eyebrows slightly. “It’s like a vibrator: good to use, but better when you use it with someone else. I’m adding it to the toy box,” As Haru went to move, Makoto opened his mouth to complain again, but Haru shot him a heated gaze over his shoulder to silence him. “Don’t worry, I’ll return the favour with something you love.”


	4. Thigh Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Makoto’s done, doesn’t mean Haru is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the next one! Hope you guys enjoy ^^
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [freckledbodty](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com/) or on my [nsfw blog](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com/)!

Haru stared down at Makoto, revelling in how beautiful he was in these vulnerable moments that only Haru got to see. He was spent: skin flushed, darkening bruises and bitemarks littering his neck, chest, hips, thighs… everywhere Haru had been able to get his mouth, really. Makoto’s eyes were closed, soft whines still slipping out from the odd panted breath, his body trembling slightly in the post-orgasmic haze. Even the white mess over his stomach looked gorgeous somehow. Haru bit down on his lip, well aware that he’d pushed Makoto over the edge at least an hour ago: as much as he enjoyed a little extended play-time of teasing his boyfriend, it did often mean that Makoto could barely move, whilst Haru still had an aching, dripping need. 

“Haru…” Makoto whispered, eyes blinking up, as his hand reached down towards him - though even that seemed like too much effort for Makoto’s exhausted body. 

Haru shook his head, covering the hand with his own and stopping it in his tracks. “It’s okay. Just sleep.”

“You… you haven’t…”

Haru was debating how embarrassing it would be to just jerk off here and now: using the sight of Makoto’s erotic body as a means. He knew that was something Makoto always got flustered over, so perhaps it wasn’t…

The soft groan from Makoto distracted him from his thoughts, and he retuned into reality just in time to see Makoto’s beautiful face scrunching up in pain and effort as he rolled onto his side, eyes flicking up to Haru when he was finished. “You can… use these…” he breathed, barely awake as his shaky hand brushed over his thigh. 

Haru’s eyes widened: he’d seen stuff like that in the porn Nagisa sometimes shoved in his face at school, and though he’d never thought it looked like good before, now, looking down at Makoto plump, muscluar thighs, his cock twitched in anticipation. 

Nodding, he lay down behind Makoto, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and scattering kisses along the back of his shoulders. He rutted against Makoto leg to start with, making sure he was just as excited before, and heard the weak whine from Makoto at the sensation. He paused just long enough to search for the lube bottle that had been discarded somewhere on the bed, slicking himself up to make things easier, and slowly stroked a hand along Makoto’s thigh, squeezing it. 

He lifted Makoto’s leg just enough to slip his cock between the perfect thighs, hearing the weak hum that Makoto gave - probably from the ache of his body movements. He brushed his lips over Makoto’s ear, just breathing slowly beside him for a second. Then he started thrusting his hips. 

It wasn’t like being inside Makoto, not the same tight heat that seemed to suck him in deeper until he went mad, but it was perfect for him right now. The soft pressure of the thighs pressing together as he moved between them, sending relieved sparks through his nerves as he finally got something. In no time, his already needy body was buzzing with pleasure, his mouth sucking and panting hotly against Makoto’s skin, as his boyfriend lay there, giving weak whines and whimpers at the over-stimulation and extra effort. Makoto was so perfect… even right down to his thighs like this; Haru was certain he’d never stop being amazed at just how beautiful his body was. 

Snapping his hips faster, Haru sought out the relief he’d been long denied, his hands roaming all over Makoto’s body, just to touch him, to feel him, and soon he felt that familiar peek drawing nearer. He grunted, squeezing Makoto in his arms and burying his face in his shoulder, hips jerking once more as he came. The white heat coated Makoto’s thighs and the bedsheets, and Haru felt the light brush of fingers through his hair as he took a moment to enjoy the tingling in his body form the orgasm. 

“Was it good, Haru?” Makoto’s unsteady voice asked, clearly on the brink of sleep. Haru just nodded, humming and kissing Makoto’s neck tenderly once more, before pulling out and reaching for a tissue to wipe Makoto up a little whilst slowly helping Makoto roll onto his back again - earning another small whine from the taller boy. 

Haru pressed a kiss to Makoto’s forehead and curled up next to him, pulling the covers over them and seeking out one of Makoto’s hands to tangle their fingers together. 

“I love you too, Haru,” Makoto whispered, and a second later, he was asleep.


	5. Footjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru plays dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I'm on a roll! Fingers crossed I don't break it!  
> Thank you everyone whose been reading and commenting and kudosing, you guys are awesome \>. 
> 
> You can find me in the usual places on tumblr! [Main blog](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com/) and [nsfw blog](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com/).

He was losing. Badly. He wasn’t sure when Makoto had the time to practice video games with all of his lectures he had to attend, but there was no way he’d just naturally gone from losing in ten seconds last weekend to kicking Haru’s ass this weekend. Haru was furious, chewing on his cheek as he leant forwards towards the screen, jabbing the controller so hard his fingers started to ache. Makoto seemed perfectly calm, steady concentration on his face as he sat on the floor between Haru’s legs, leaning back against the bed. 

The screen flashed ‘KO’ and Makoto let out a small cheer of celebration, lowering his controller to look upwards at Haru. “Good game, Haru,” he said with his signature smile that Haru was in no mood to look at right now: too stubborn to appreciate it.

“Again.”

“Haru, we’ve played eight matches already…” Makoto sighed. “I haven’t seen you all week, I thought we would actually talk or at least cuddle.”

Haru frowned. “Again.”

With another sigh, Makoto caved, flicking through the controls until he’d clicked ‘rematch’ and the music started up once more. 

Refusing to lose for a ninth time, Haru game up with another plan to make sure Makoto had some sort of handicap. Just before the ‘start’ appeared on screen, he glanced down at where Makoto was sitting, eyes on the lose tracksuit bottoms he had on. 

As they started, Haru moved his leg around Makoto’s side, stroking his foot against Makoto’s crotch. His boyfriend jerked slightly, letting him get one good punch in, before Makoto focused again. 

“Haru, cut it out!” he complained, 

Haru just started rubbing his foot slowly, over and over, putting the slightest bit of pressure into his movements to try and get a quick reaction. Makoto didn’t say anything else, trying to concentrate, but he could hear the sharp intakes of breath at the stimulation. Haru smirked as he felt Makoto’s cock stirring beneath his foot, and with only a few more pointed strokes of his foot, he could feel the erection pressing up against him. Makoto was always too senstive after they’d been apart for a week: Haru didn’t think he even touched himself. 

Of course, Haru won that round - only just, but it proved his plan was successful. In the short time before the next round started, Makoto looked up at Haru with a frown, trying to wriggle out of his legs. “Haru, that’s not fair.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Haru shrugged, nodding at the screen to point out they were about to begin again. This time as they played, Haru slipped his bare foot inside Makoto’s trousers - rather pleased that his boyfriend had already bathed, so that meant there were no boxers in the way underneath, just Makoto’s hot, hard cock waiting for him. It was surprisingly hard to rub him off with a foot - Haru was still trying to concentrate on the screen, and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Makoto, but only a small bit of friction was needed for Makoto to really feel it. 

His breathing was really heavy now, and he pushed himself back against the bed, head turning slightly so his cheek rested against Haru’s knee. Makoto still fared rather well in the game, but Haru definitely had the upper hand now, especially once Makoto’s hips started twitching up in small thrusts against his foot. 

“H-Haru…” Makoto moaned, shivering with the feeling. “Ah…!”

Haru moved his foot faster, and Makoto’s fingers froze on the controller, his jaw dropping as he groaned at the feeling. Like that, Haru won, the ‘KO’ flashing across the screen. He immediately tossed the controller onto the bed, tangling his fingers into Makoto’s hair and pulling slightly to make him tilt back at look up at him as his foot kept moving. Makoto’s cheeks were red, his mouth hanging open in weak pants, eyes glassy from pleasure. Haru held his gaze as he jerked him off with his foot, caressing Makoto’s neck and chest with his other hand, skirting over nipples playfully. 

It didn’t take long, and Makoto’s gripped the controller tight, hips raising completely off the floor as he cried out. Haru felt the hot come spilling over his foot, darkening the front of Makoto’s trousers beautifully. He kept up his movements until Makoto was done, wriggling and whining at how sensitive he’d become, before pulling his foot out - dripping with come - and held it up. 

Makoto knew what to do without a word, and leant forward slowly, licking along Haru’s foot, cleaning up his own come slowly until he looked up at Haru. “That was cruel…”

“Mm,” was all Haru said to that, putting his foot down and leaning forwards to awkwardly catch Makoto’s lips in an upside-down kiss. “You can pick your prize. For winning,” he whispered close to him.


	6. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin sent them the wrong brownies, but neither Haru or Makoto mind that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore... Sorry for the weird ending...
> 
> I'm starting to catch up with myself since I had a slow few days in writing with work, but thankfully it's the weekend soon so I can write 3 a day then! I refuse to let myself fall behind in this challenge.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [freckledbodty](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com/) and [nsfbodty](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com/).

Things started to feel strange about fifteen minutes after finishing dinner. Makoto felt his body starting to heat up, his cheeks flushing slightly, and his whole body tingling with a wonderful sensation that didn’t seem to have a cause. The only reason he wasn’t asking Haru to take him to hospital, was the fact that it did feel nice… at least, it did for the first two minutes, after which, the heat became unbearable. Makoto groaned, pressing his face into the side of the sofa, hoping this would pass soon - maybe it was just a hot flush or something? Though, when his hips twitched, rubbing against the back of the sofa that he was currently curled into, and gasped and realised why he was so uncomfortable. He was hard. Rock hard. And already leaving a stain of pre-cum on his boxers.

“H-Haru?” he called, now getting nervous as to what was wrong with him. His boyfriend was having his usual post-dinner bath, so it wasn’t surprising that he didn’t respond to Makoto - he problem hadn’t heard him. 

Pushing himself up, Makoto staggered through the house, a hand against the wall to help him stay up, as his other hand palmed desperately at the bulge in his boxers. He’d already stripped the rest of his clothes when this heat started, but it had done little to ease him. 

As he reached the bathroom, he pushed the door open, peering in and pausing as he heard loud, laboured breaths. 

“Haru?” he called again, stepping inside the changing room, and then moving into the bathroom itself. 

He froze, eyes widening and mind going blank as he registered the sight before him. Haru wasn’t in the bath, though it was filled, but on his knees under the shower head beside it, leaning against the bath itself as he panted and hissed at the (presumably cold) water hammering down onto him. 

Haru glanced to the side, spotting Makoto standing there, and pulled a helpless face. “Makoto… something’s wrong… I… it won’t go down…” That was when Makoto realised Haru was currently trying to get rid of his own erection: his cock red and taut against his stomach. 

In seconds, Makoto’s thoughts snapped, and he was rushing forward, dropping to his knees in front of Haru and pulling him close. He crushed their lips together, the two of them suddenly sparked with a matching hunger for each other, kissing and sucking at each others tongues desperately. Makoto’s hand reached out, feeling around until he turned the water off, so he could focus entirely on feeling the cold water droplets that currently covered Haru’s hot skin. 

Nothing was enough. Makoto just wanted more and more, and judging from the way Haru was all but tearing the damp boxers off him, they were both feeling the same way. The moment the boxers were gone, Haru was crawling into Makoto’s lap, rutting their dripping erections together like an animal in heat that needed to be satisfied. 

“M-Mako…” Haru moaned, as he continued to grind against Makoto. Unable to think of anything but getting off, Makoto wrapped his fist around the two of them, starting to pump them fast and hard, without any thought of build-up. He just needed to come… he would burst if he didn’t.

Grateful mewls and groans slipped from Haru’s throat, echoing around the bathroom along with Makoto’s own moans and the slick sound of his hand moving. Haru’s hands caught Makot’s chin, pulling him in for another deep and messy kiss that they barely put thought into - it was just another place for them to be touching each other, and that was all the needed. 

It took hardly any time, and Haru was crying out against Makoto’s mouth, fingers digging into his skin as he trembled and bucked his hips, coming hard over their stomachs. Makoto was far behind, gasping Haru’s name and squeezing their shafts wonderfully tight - making Haru whine and himself groan at how intense the orgasm had felt. For some moments after, the world was a blur, and the two just sat there on the bathroom floor, panting and holding each other close. 

“Makoto…” Haru whispered, nuzzling his face into Makoto’s neck. “I still want more…” 

And like that, the heat was unbearable again. 

It took two more rounds in the bathroom, and three more upstairs before the two boys passed out in bed, exhausted and finally relieved of that strange, unexplained heat that had made them so horny.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin and Sousuke sat frowning at each other from opposite ends of the bed. 

“I’m not feeling anything,” Sousuke sighed, picking up the last brownie from the plate. “You sure the aphrodisiac works if you cook it in something?”

“That’s what Nagisa said! He said one brownie each should be enough to feel it.”

“And you did remember to actually put it in, right?”

“I’m not a fucking idiot, Sousuke! I remember because I made this batch first, and then made the plain batch for Makoto and Haru with the… Oh…”

“Oh? Oh what?”

“Oh shit, Haru’s going to kill me.”


	7. Slave Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru knows Makoto will do anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea if this counts as slave play or not... does it? But hey, it was cute, and matched the characters well, so even if its not this is what you're getting!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [freckledbodty](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com/) and [nsfbodty](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com/)!

Haru groaned, rolling over to try and hide himself deeper under the duvet. It was the weekend, so he was definitely allowed to hide away in bed for at least another few hours. Makoto, of course, was already awake, but thankfully his warmth was still there for Haru to curl into - he sat against the headboard, reading, his glasses propped on his nose as he quietly turned the pages.

It was as Haru tried to turn onto his stomach that he realised a rather irritating thing: he was hard. He sighed: morning erections were by far the worst thing to deal with, he was tired and couldn’t be bothered to take care of himself, or even get into a long, tiresome round of sex at this time in the morning. 

He glanced up at Makoto, who seemed to notice his gaze, but didn’t bother looking down at him - instead, Makoto just shifted his book into one hand, and moved his other down to softly stroke Haru’s hair. Haru could immediately tell what the gesture meant: ‘You can sleep some more, I’m not going anywhere’.

Haru did want to sleep more, that was why this hard-on was such a problem. 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. “Makoto.”

“Mm?”

“I’m hard.”

The fingers in his hair froze, and even with his eyes shut Haru could sense Makoto was now staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks turning red. He could practically hear Makoto becoming lost for words: it seemed no matter how long they’d been together, Makoto still wasn’t used to Haru’s blunt nature when it came to these sorts of things.

Since his boyfriend was stunned into silence, Haru decided to just hurry up and get to the point. “Do something about it.”

“Y-You need to work on your seduction methods, Haru…” Makoto stuttered, clearly embarrassed. 

With another sigh, Haru rolled onto his back, eyes still shut. “I’m not seducing you. I want to sleep, so do something about this.” As the silence returned, he opened his eyes to lazily glance over at Makoto - who was blushing furiously now, looking like he had no idea what to do. Now, Haru knew Makoto would do anything for him, and usually he didn’t need to even ask, but this time it seemed Makoto needed a bit more of a push. “If it doesn’t go away, I won’t be able to get back to sleep. I’m still tired, Makoto…” 

Makoto bit his lip, apparently catching on to the fact Haru was pretty much manipulating him into going along with it. But, there was that familiar heat starting to appear in those bright green eyes that Haru recognised as desire: Makoto did love touching Haru, after all, and they both knew if Makoto did this now, Haru would repay him fully later tonight. 

Without another word, Makoto gave a small sigh, putting his book and his glasses on the bedside table, and shifting to push the duvet away from them both as he moved to kneel over Haru’s legs. 

Glad he was getting what he wanted, Haru let his eyes fall shut again, letting his mind think of nothing but how warm Makoto’s fingers were as they brushed over his hips and pulled his boxers down. The mattress moved slightly, and soon Haru felt warm breath brushing over his sensitive skin, making him buzz with impatience.

The moment he felt Makoto’s tongue sliding along the underside of his cock, Haru let out a relieved hum, hips rolling slightly in thanks. Makoto had always been good with his mouth, and Haru never lasted long once his boyfriend had him in his mouth. Makoto dragged his tongue up him a few times, before Haru felt the lips slowly parting as he took him inside his mouth - the long, pretty fingers wrapping around his base and giving him slow strokes as Makoto sucked at his tip. 

Haru sighed again, feeling his body warming with the growing pleasure, and he reached down to knot his fingers in Makoto’s hair, telling him with tender strokes that he was doing such a good job. 

The sounds were beautiful too: the small gasps of breath Makoto took when he pulled off, the slick noise of of Makoto moving his mouth around him, the small hums he gave that only excited Haru more. Haru’s breath grew heavy, and he started slowly rocking his hips upwards, pushing himself deeper into Makoto. His boyfriend accommodated easily, his hands now roaming over Haru’s hips and stomach, mouth parting further to take him deeper. At the soft squeeze on Haru’s hips, he knew Makoto was telling him to do what he wanted, so Haru moved his hips faster. In no time, he was panting hard, fucking up into Makoto’s mouth, and his boyfriend took him without the slightest bit of protest other than small whines when Haru hit the back of his throat. Thank god for Makoto’s lack of gag reflex…

Haru’s hand gripped Makoto’s hair tighter, hips moving fast as he tilted his head back, groaning out as the pleasure pumped through his veins, filling every part of him. 

“M-Mako…” Haru whined, giving Makoto’s hair a sharp tug, dragging him off his cock. Makoto gasped as he was pulled away, and Haru gave a silent cry as his hips jerked and his desire spurted out of him. 

His body felt heavy, like he was sinking further into the mattress, and a drowsiness hung over him. He forced himself to glance down at Makoto - biting his lip as he looked at the gorgeous sight of his come covering his face. Makoto smiled at him sweetly, using his finger to wipe a little of the white seed into his mouth. 

“Good…” Haru whispered, stroking Makoto’s thigh briefly, before he lay back and closed his eyes again. He was warm, satisfied, and ready to drift off into a deep sleep again, dreaming up how to best repay Makoto later.


	8. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After starting a petty argument, Haru decides to apologise by proving that he trusts Makoto entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started this by writing the argument and everything, but it was super long and much too fluffy for a kinky nsfw challenge, so I've cut it. If you want to see it, let me know and I might post it on my tumblr as an extra!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this one! :P
> 
> My tumblr: [freckledbodty](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com/) and [nsfbodty](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com/).

It wasn’t a punishment: that much they had both made clear before Makoto agreed to it. This was not a punishment. It was just a thank you, a way of showing the limits of which Haru trusted Makoto despite the stupid fight he had caused. They argued, Makoto had cried, and Haru had stormed out. Four hours later, he’d come back and they’d talked it through and apologised and Makoto had cried some more - happier tears this time. Then, Haru had asked to do this, and though Makoto had been nervous, he’d eventually agreed to wait in the living room for thirty minutes whilst Haru prepared himself. 

He’d stripped and stretched himself - in every meaning of the word - and then wrapped the soft piece of material around his eyes, tying it securely and stood waiting and motionless in the middle of the room. Already his heart was pounding in anticipation, and the moment he heard the soft padding of footsteps approaching the bedroom, his breath caught in his throat. 

Makoto didn’t say anything when he entered, but Haru knew it was him from a soft intake of breath - he always gave that sweet little gasp when he walked in on Haru already hard and naked, waiting for him. He didn’t say anything when he shut the door, or when he walked a whole circle around Haru before stopping.

They hadn’t done blindfolds before - hell, they only owned one because it came in a pack with some other toys they wanted - but this was more intense than Haru ever imagined. His skin bristled, just waiting… his other senses on high alert, trying to work out where Makoto was, what he was doing. 

They came some consistent soft rustling, and Haru assumed it was Makoto removing his clothes. Once it stopped, Makoto said two sentences before falling deadly silent again. 

“This is not a punishment. The moment you say ‘stop’, I will.”

Haru just nodded, breath actually growing heavy as soft footsteps started circling him again. He stayed still, unable to tell if the steps were moving closer, or further away, or if they were simply staying in the same place. 

A finger trailed up his cock. 

Haru jumped, whole body jerking in shock at the contact he hadn’t sensed coming. It was just a tiny touch, something that might not be all that exciting normally; but with the blindfold on, not knowing what Makoto would do next, it was terrifying in the best possible way. 

Palms slid over his hips, and a second later a bare chest pressed against his back. Lips dusted over his shoulders, up his neck, before teeth tugged softly at his ear. “Thank you for trusting me, Haru…” Makoto whispered. “You’re so sweet to stay so still for me.”

Makoto’s touch vanished again, and Haru whimpered as he lost track of where he was. A moment later, lips caught his in a heated kiss. Arms wrapped around his waist, making him lean back slightly - weight being held by Makoto - and the kiss deepened until Haru’s body was on fire with desire. When they broke up - lips wet and breaths heavy - Makoto spoke softly and pulled Haru upright again. “I’m here. Even if you can’t feel me, or see me, or hear me… I’m not leaving you alone, Haru, not when you’re like this.”

And he stepped away again. This time, it wasn’t for long, and soon fingers were lightly brushing up and down his cock - harder than before now. Haru whined, pushing his hips forward, and as the fingers disappeared he stepped forward as it to search for them. 

“No, Haru. Don’t move unless I say, alright?” Makoto said from somewhere behind him - his voice as sweet and soft as always. Haru nodded, biting his lip to try and keep himself in control. Makoto kept teasing him - little brushes of fingertips or a tongue along his skin, or a light tweak of a nipple, or a quick kiss - but never enough to really satisfy Haru. It seemed to go on for hours, and by the end of it, he could feel tears welling in his eyes at how desperate he was to be touched properly. 

“Makoto… please…” Haru moaned. 

There was a moment of silence, but Haru knew Makoto was there: Makoto was always there. 

“Okay, Haru,” the voice said from in front of him. A hand cupped his cheek. “You’ve been so good for me… I’m going to lead you over to the bed now, alright?”

Haru nodded enthusiastically, and the hand slipped down his body - never once leaving his skin until the fingers wrapped around his hand. He felt a light tug, and followed. He wasn’t even that hesitant in his movements - Makoto wouldn’t let him fall or step on anything, so he didn’t have to worry. Sure enough, soon Makoto told him to stop, and then his boyfriend guided Haru’s hands to the bed so he could crawl onto it and lie down on his back. The mattress shifted, so he knew Makoto must have come on with him. 

He took long, slow breaths, waiting to see what would happen now. A hand was stroking up and down one of his thighs. Just moving soothingly against the skin in rhythmic patterns; it seemed to do this for an age, and Haru’s skin burnt as he wondered what Makoto was doing - was he just staring at Haru, taking in his naked form? Or was he getting something else ready? 

His questions was answered the moment his hips were suddenly hauled upwards and a thick, yet slicked up cock pushed straight inside him. A sharp cry left him, his hands scrambling at the covers at the sudden pressure filling him. Makoto’s hands caught his, and they were lifted to a set of lips that ravished them with little pecks. At the same time, Makoto started thrusting his hips mercilessly. 

“So beautiful, Haru… So good…”

Haru squeezed Makoto’s hands, before he managed to reach out and hook them around Makoto’s neck, tugging him down into a frantic kiss as his body fought over whether to feel pain or pleasure. 

Makoto clicked his tongue. “It’s no use… I… I want to see your face, Haru…” 

Before he could say anything in return, Makoto’s fingers were brushing up his cheek, pushing the blindfold away. Haru opened his eyes slowly, groaning as he looked up into Makoto’s blushing, pleasure-filled face. Makoto cracked a smile, his hips moving a little slower, more tenderly. “Yes… I like seeing all of you…”


	9. Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto always thinks Haru’s beautiful, but moments like these stick out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short! Long and busy day, so writing this at midnight. Hopefully you still like :D

Even after all their time together, Makoto has never committed to deciding at what point he thinks Haru is the most beautiful: when he’s swimming, when he’s cooking, when he’s sleeping, when he’s laughing - they’re all contenders. 

As is the way he is right now: body stretched, back arched, sitting on top of Makoto’s cock, eyes half-shut and lips parted in weak pants as he fucks himself on Makoto desperately. Yes, this is definitely a contender for Haru’s most beautiful moment. 

Makoto’s body burns with the pleasure that is pumped through him with every beat of his heart and every bounce of Haru’s hips. His hands run up and down Haru’s thighs, sometimes creeping up to his waist, just taking the moment to appreciate and feel how perfect his boyfriend’s body is. 

Haru looked so desperate… so pretty. He was being greedy today - Makoto had been able to tell from the moment he crawled on top of him and kissed him - and the way he groaned and pinned down Makoto as he moved just proved that tonight he was focused on his own desire first. Makoto didn’t mind: he had nights like this too, where he just wanted Haru to please him. Besides, Haru was always so enticing in these moments, and Makoto was thrilled to know only he saw them. 

Haru cried out, throwing his head back as he fucked himself harder on Makoto, his own cock leaking precum that rolled down the shaft a dripped onto Makoto’s stomach. Makoto felt the build up, letting out short moans as he started to thrust upwards into Haru - but hands gripped his hips and Haru shot him a dark look: he didn’t want Makoto to move tonight. 

So, Makoto just stayed helplessly still, hands holding Haru’s thighs and soft moans slipping out of him over and over as his boyfriend kept up the ruthless pounding, until eventually, Haru stilled, his hole tightening around Makoto. He watched as Haru’s jaw dropped even more, lips trembling in a silent cry of pleasure as the white heat spurted out over Makoto’s stomach and chest. 

Post orgasmic Haru, red and panting and sweating and exhausted… that was also a contender.


	10. Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto had given Haru a present for his time away competing. He just… hadn’t expected it to be this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed two days! TT.TT I'm sorry. Hopefully this update makes up for it... it was super fun to write and almost ended up being a hell of a lot longer!
> 
> I'm still open for a few more kink requests to replace some of the kinks on the list that I can't do! So if you have any, please leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on either of my tumblrs...: [nsfbodty](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com) and [freckledbodty](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com/)! ^^

Haru had been glancing at it every single night and morning for five days straight - the thin box that sat on his hotel room desk, wrapped in a pretty blue paper complete with a white ribbon tied in a bow. Normally, he would have given in to curiosity and opened it by now, but he felt like that would somehow be betraying Makoto. 

_He was just about to head out for his ten day long trip to Sendai for the national university competition. Makoto had tears in his eyes as they hugged goodbye at the apartment door at 3am - the bus of the university swim team waiting just down the road to pick him up. Makoto never handled these goodbyes well, not when it was Haru who was going away: he said it was something to do with being alone in their bed that got him down._

_After yet another long, tender kiss, Makoto pushed something into Haru’s hands. A thin rectangle box, all wrapped up like a birthday present. A moment of panic shot through Haru as he wondered if he’d missed an anniversary or something. Thankfully, Makoto just smiled._

_“Open it half way through your trip. It’s sort of… something to get you through,” he said in his usual sweet tone, offering Haru one last kiss before they both knew Haru had to leave._

Haru assumed it was some sort of food: maybe dried mackerel, or maybe just a picture of Makoto. The latter seemed more likely: Makoto was the type to fret about Haru forgetting what he looked like after only two days apart, never mind ten. Like that would ever happen. 

Still, now it was the evening of the fifth day. He didn’t have any races tomorrow, so he didn’t have to worry about staying up late, and decided that he’d open the present on time. He leant against the desk, ripping through the paper and tossing it in the bin quickly. It was a clear, plastic DVD case with a disc inside that was blank with only ‘Haru’ written on it in marker pen. A sticky note was attached to the inside. 

For your 5th night. Get comfortable and watch on your laptop. Enjoy it \^.^/ -Makoto xxx

Makoto must have slipped in one of Haru’s favourite movies or something, he was oddly excited to see which one it was. He got ready for bed, settled under the duvets with the laptop balanced on his knee, and popped the disc in. Definitely a movie file. He pressed play. 

It was a home video or something. The picture that came into focus was a shot of their bedroom, and what he knew to be Makoto’s hip. After a bit of movement and inaudible muttering, Makoto stepped back and peered into the camera. The quality wasn’t great, but Haru was glad to see Makoto all the same - though he did wonder why he was shirtless and wearing his ‘lazy joggers’, as they called them. 

_“Okay, it’s filming finally!”_ Makoto said with a sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. Haru could tell from his voice that he’d been battling with the camera for some time. 

Suddenly, Makoto seemed to be turning nervous, and shifted slightly on the bed, wringing his hands as he peeked at the camera. _“Hi Haru… wow, it feel weird to talk to a camera like it’s you…”_ He gave a nervous chuckle that made Haru’s lips quirk upwards. _“So, last time you were away for a week, you called me on the fifth day saying you missed me too much and were coming home, and I had to talk you out of it… so I thought I’d make you this, so you don’t miss me as much.”_ Haru was pretty sure this video was just making him miss Makoto more, but he gave it the benefit of the doubt. 

_“Plus,”_ Makoto went on, looking even more shy now, a hint of a blush crssing his cheeks. _“I wanted to show you what you’ll get when you’re back home, if you work hard on your trip.”_

Makoto leant forward slightly, licking his lips, and immediately Haru was on edge, eyes widening as he watched: Makoto always licked his lips like that when he was excited about the pleasure he was about to feel. As Makoto’s fingers slowly pushed down the joggers, lifting his hips just enough to push them down to the floor, Haru realised why he was wearing the lazy trousers: they were the ones that did an excellent job at hiding erections. 

Makoto was now completely naked on Haru’s laptop screen: cock already hard and flush against his stomach, slightly shiny as if it had been slicked up. Makoto slowly reached down, stroking himself lazily as he looked at the camera: the shyness was still there, but now hidden behind the lust in his eyes. 

_“You already know you’ll get this, but I got something else the other day at Nagisa’s store…”_ It was then Makoto turned, moving onto his hands and knees on the bed with his ass on full display to the camera. Haru’s eyes widened, his heart rate spiking as he saw the drips of lube running down Makoto’s thighs. Makoto pulled his ass cheeks, showing his hole - currently stretched beautifully, with some sort of blue object inside him. 

_“You mentioned you wanted one of these, didn’t you?”_ Makoto asked quietly, reaching to the ring at the end of the object and pulling. Makoto’s whole body trembled, and immediately Haru had to shift the laptop off his knee so he could reach into his boxers and rub at his hardening cock. Slowly, one thick bead came out of Makoto’s ass, making his boyfriend groan in relief, more still inside. Anal beads… Haru had said just a few weeks ago they should try them… he’d said-

_“What did you say, Haru? That you wanted to see me take every single bead, from small to big…?”_ Another tug and another gasp brought a second bead out of Makoto’s ass. Makoto rested his head on the bed, turned just enough to grin at the camera - smile still too sweet for this moment. _“I’ve been practising whenever you’re at practice… and now I can do it, see?”_ Another tug, faster and harder, brought three more beads out of Makoto. Makoto’s eyes fell shut and he flinched, humming contently. Haru’s own cock was rock solid down, and he could barely even blink in fear he’d miss a moment of this beautiful film. He stroked himself hard and fast, wondering why Makoto had been so cruel as to not let him join in the training. 

He watched as Makoto breathed hard against the mattress, moaning and rocking his body as he pulled more and more beads out of him - Haru lost count, what with his own pleasure and excitement spiking, but it seemed Makoto had bought the longest he could find. Finally, Makoto let out a small whimper as the last bead left him, his hole wide open, twitching impatiently, and like that Haru was coming with a gasp: squeezing himself as he spilled his seed over his hand in his boxers, imagining what it’d feel to be buried in that pretty stretched hole. 

Makoto turned around, still hard, though dripping with precum, and stood, wandering over to stand close to the camera. He bit his lip, gave a shy smile, and stroked his cock a few more times. 

_“You wanted to see me take every bead, and then fuck me senseless until I came, right?”_ Makoto asked, voice low and heavy with lust. He tilted his head to the side, that sweet smile suddenly pained as he pulled his hand away from his cock. _“Then you better do well on your trip and live up on that promise… because I won’t be coming until you do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: After this, Makoto made Haru a video for every long trip he had to go on.


	11. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Makoto brought up the subject of getting a cat, this isn’t what he had in mind… but he’s not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortish update! 
> 
> Y'all can find me in the usual places: [place of sin](http://nsfbodty.tumblr.com/) and [the 'when did this become a fucking makoharu blog?' blog](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com/)

Makoto bit down hard on his fist, eyes not even blinking as he stares down at Haru. His boyfriend sits between his knees, slowly unbuttoning his jeans, but that’s not exactly an uncommon occurrence. What had him so conflicted and ruled up were the cat ears sitting on Haru’s head, the pretty black collar around his slender neck, and the cat tail dildo deep in his ass. 

Haru’s fingers pulled open Makoto’s jeans and boxers, bringing out Makoto’s hard, thick cock and giving a pleased hum as he saw it. “I knew you’d like it,” Haru said, voice practically a purr, which only made Makoto’s heart race faster. 

“I… I…” Words were useless at this point, especially when Haru leant in and gave a small little lick to Makoto’s tip, making the taller boy gasp slightly. Haru’s eyes were gleaming with excitement and pride that his plan was going so well. 

“Don’t you like it, Makoto?” Haru asked, stretching up onto his knees, showing off his pale, naked body. His expression flinched ever so slightly - probably from the dildo still inside him. “Should I meow?”

Makoto shook his head frantically as Haru lightly licked his chin. If Haru meowed now, he’d never be able to look at a cat in the same way again. He could tell Haru was loving every minute of this. Haru lowered himself again, but cruelly ignored Makoto’s dripping cock, and instead turned, showing himself on his hands and knees and pushing his ass out for Makoto to view. The sleek black tail attached to the end of the dildo wasn’t as distracting as the sight of Haru’s hole stretched around the thick object. 

“Should I take the tail out… or not?” Haru asked in that purr again. 

Makoto didn’t have the sense to reply anymore, instead just leant forward and placed one hand on Haru’s hip, the other on the end of the dildo. Bit by bit, he started pulling it out and pushing it back in again, fucking Haru slowly. He could see Haru’s hands clenching into fists against the carpet, but he stayed quiet.

He pulled the object right out, seeing how Haru’s entrance twitched, as if it were trying to pull it back in again, and then thrust it deep inside once more. That earned a response - Haru’s whole body jerking as he tipped his head back and moaned. Makoto smiled, feeling a little more in control of himself now, and let go of the dildo, leaving it in. 

“Haru…” he called softly, like he called the strays he saw on the street. And just like those cats, Haru turned, eyes bright and tender, clearly he’d been affected by the soft voice. Haru moved back towards him, this time climbing up and straddling his lap, nudging his nose against Makoto’s chin. “Pretty kitty…” he whispered. Haru’s hands tightened on his shoulders, as if he liked hearing that.

Makoto kissed him across his cheek, jaw, lightly on his lips, before moving down his neck. He ran his hands up and down Haru’s smooth back until they teasingly tugged at the tail dildo again. “You are pretty like this…” Makoto said quietly. “But I’m going to tug this thing out of you and fuck you into this mattress,” He lifted his gaze to meet Haru’s eyes, giving his sweet smile that didn’t match his words. “That okay?”

It was Haru’s turn to do nothing but nod frantically.


End file.
